


The Impressionist

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Episode Fix It: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Epsiode fix it for ‘It Takes You Away’ where a familiar face challenges The Doctor’s escape.





	The Impressionist

The Doctor looked on as the solitract, wearing Grace's face, pushed Graham back into the real world. She found herself alone in the house as the world continued to crumble around her. Her surroundings disintegrated, bright white light filling her vision until the scene reformed into a pure white corridor. A figure stood at one end, cloaked by fog, and she assumed it was Grace. The fog dissolved around her as she wondered how she would convince the solitract to get her back home. Then the figure became visible, turning slowly to face her.

"Oh no, not you." She whispered brokenly as the instantly recognisable figure took a step towards her. "Why did it have to be you?"

"Hello sweetie." 

"River." The Doctor smiled sadly. "I know you're not real."

"What's the matter with you?" The solitract River laughed, making The Doctor's hearts ache. "Of course I'm real." 

"Oh I so wish you were." She said sadly. "But I know what this world is, and what it wants me to do. You're a trap, River. I have to let you go." 

"But I came back for you." River said, a  
sad expression on her face as she begged. “Don't leave me."

The Doctor felt her eyes prickling with hot tears as she stared at the perfect replica of her wife. Every detail was the same, even down to the expression on her face, but The Doctor knew that she had to push her away, however much it might hurt. The injustice of it burned within her, she wanted to scoop her wife up in her arms and carry her through the portal to the Tardis, yet the universe would burn if she tried. Once again, she had to give up something she loved to save the universe and the bitter tears began to fall down her face. 

"I know you're a fake." The Doctor said, eyes watering. "But before I go, can I have one last kiss?" 

River smiled and took The Doctor in her arms, and it made her feel just as safe as it always had. River tilted The Doctor's head up with one hand, and wiped away her tears with the other. The bright white lights bounced off her golden hair, giving the impression of an angel's halo. The Doctor took her face in her hands and kissed her softly, savouring the familiar touches that she'd have to loose all over again. She'd had the last kiss once already, but it still hurt just as much the second time, when River finally pulled away.

"It needn't be the last." River said with a soft smile. One hand lingered on The Doctor’s waist, the other cupping her cheek fondly. 

"It has to be." She replied. "We can't both be here, your world can't sustain it. This place will collapse and we'll both die. You have to let me go back."

"But you love me, don't you?" Said River, her eyes quickly filling with tears. The Doctor stepped back, taking a small gasping breath as River’s hands fell from her.

"Now I know you're a fake. The real River Song would never let me see her crying." The Doctor told her firmly, setting her jaw. She took a deep breath, hardening her resolve, and said, "I don't love you." 

The solitract's expression hardened, all traces of River's personality leeching away. It was almost like watching her die all over again and The Doctor's hearts broke. They always lost each other in the end, it wasn't a surprise. Their story could never have a truly happy ending, but that knowledge didn't make it hurt any less. The Doctor looked down as the false River raised her hand, and she closed her eyes as she blasted her into oblivion.


End file.
